


The mistletoe in the archway pt.2

by Cupped_Socks



Series: Omegaverse Christmas [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Children, Children of Characters, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Cooking, Cute Kids, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Married Characters, Married Couple, Mistletoe, Omega Milo, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Original Universe, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, So Married, a/b/o dynamics, alpha father, alpha parent, alpha/beta/omega, omega father, omega parent, quadruplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupped_Socks/pseuds/Cupped_Socks
Summary: After Zach throws everyone out of the kitchen, so he can could his family a worthy Christmas dinner, Milo becomes lonely. His younger brothers monopolize nearly all of Morgan's attention and Zach fails to see the signs. Milo must think of a way to get himself the attention he craves without seeming needy.





	The mistletoe in the archway pt.2

**Author's Note:**

> This is another Christmas short. Hey! Who's the bitch who'll be forever posting Christmas fluff? Me... Middle of July? Pffft! More like only five months left 'till Christmas! Okay, but honestly, how do you butcher the legends surrounding the mistletoe? I'm not sorry... Also, Milo has a lot of brother's okay... I'm not gonna name them all, all the time... I'm just gonna call them "the quads".

The pre-teen struggled, this year more than the ones before. This holiday season, the pup had grown into a different state of mind and, while he couldn't help but shun his parents’ displays of affection, he was no longer content running the house wild along with his brothers.

As the two adult males shared yet another kiss, the room filled with the sound of upset boys. Milo scrunched his nose and pulled his tongue out while the quads booed their parents. To make matters worse for the eldest of the pups, Wesley was always quicker than the rest to make these scenes about himself. The younger pup was a mild annoyance for Milo.

“Can I have one gift?” a small voice rang out.

“Oliver… No, you know you have to wait for Santa to bring his gifts before you can open them,” Zach refused to give in.

“Aw come on! Just one!” the pup stomped his foot, frowning and whining.

“How about one before bed?” Morgan caved in, quickly compromising with Oliver before Zach could speak. The idea obviously wasn't welcomed by Zach who growled under his breath. Sensing this, Morgan seemed keen to compromise between both his pup and the alpha, “If you're all good, we'll give you all one gift to open. You all have to be good, though! Can you do that?”

The offer had the pups exclaiming their excitement, the others quickly gathering around the adults to make sure they weren't being forgotten. Milo remained on the sofa, trying to distance himself from the scene despite the excitement that welled with him. He was older and therefore should be mature enough to patiently wait. It was up to him to show his siblings how to act appropriately. He had to give the example. Yet he too couldn't help but grow antsy to know what each carefully wrapped present contained. He'd be lying if he denied comparing the size and amount of the presents with his name to the amount and size of his siblings.

Sensibly, he didn't expect his gifts to be as big as his younger siblings. He knew they were also of a higher monetary value. Still, he had as many gifts as the rest of them. The omega pup was weary, though. There were many gifts crafted for their parents, and he knew his alpha father had many presents set up for his omega father. That was how their family was set up.

Every year, they failed to offer their alpha parent a gift solely for him. Despite this, his father was more than keen to treat the lot of them, to care and love them unconditionally day in and day out, without ever asking for anything in return. It was unfair. He wanted to return his father's affection in a way that he felt would be sufficient.

The pup jerked at the feel of a large hand over his head.

“What do you think, Milo? Do you think your brothers deserve one present?” the alpha asked.

The pup hesitated to nod, but after catching the pressuring stares of his siblings, he agreed. The excitement carried on as both parents lead one another in to the kitchen. As the excitement died down, the quads returning to their festive quads, Milo tried returning to his TV show.

“You think we really should let them open one tonight?” the alpha questioned with a detached air as he tended to the turkey in the oven.

“I don't see why not. It's just one gift. We give them the smallest of the bunch, they play for a little while, and then we put them to bed,” Morgan proposed with a smile, dismissing his husband's mild discomfort.

“What if they ask for--” the alpha's argument died out when he turned to a glass of wine being offered to him. He grinned, the defeat written all over his face, “Very well… then… what about my gift?”

“Your gift?”

“If they get to open a gift tonight, I also want one.”

Morgan hesitated to comment on his husband's demand. The omega doubted Zach knew just how much alike father and children were.

“You know the conditions, hm?” Morgan mused softly before taking a sip. A soft hand reached to undo the first three buttons of the alpha's blouse. Morgan’s lips twitched into a smile, his brows arching, “You're at home, Zach. No one will judge you for relaxing a little.”

The omega pressed his lips to his alpha's cheek, the taller male freshly shaved as always, before walking off to investigate the now suspiciously silent living room. Unbeknownst to the omega that the other male would be quick to buttoning his blouse back up.

It wasn't long until the silence was broken by a Christmas ball shattering onto the ground. Zach was seconds away from abandoning the turkey, had it not been for Morgan calling out on the condition of the ornaments. Zach only shook his head, turning to continue basting their dinner.

Milo watched as his brothers ran their omega father around. They were keen to giving him plenty of things to do, if not look at. Surely, this was payback for being so busy with work the rest of the year. He understood his father had very important work. He was a big doctor, head of his wing, even. But it did limit the amount of time the pups got with their omega parent.

Milo couldn't shake the fear of his omega parent receiving that one phone call, the one that would put an end to the holidays.

This wasn't the pup's biggest worry, though. While Morgan played with the quads and Zach slaved over tonight's dinner, Milo pondered on how to turn the attention over to him. To be precise, he wanted his alpha father's attention. The pup didn't want to seem desperate, though. He also knew that he would only be told to stand back while the adult male cooked. The over was dangerously and the knives freshly sharpened. At best, Milo would receive a pat on the head and maybe a little snack to hold him off.  
It all sounded good, but it wasn't quite enough.

That's when his eyes settled on the mistletoe in the archway leading to the entrance. Every time Morgan had stood underneath it, Zach had answered when called. Even better, Zach had taken a break from dinner to shower his omega with affection.  
And Milo was an omega, too!

Milo took this chance to execute a plan he saw as fail-proof. With Morgan busy with the quads, Milo could sneak off of the couch to go stand in the archway by himself. Where he, hopefully, would be as successful as his omega parent in obtaining the attention of his alpha parent.

“D-daddy…” the pup's voice cracked, his eyes moving to his siblings and his omega father. They didn't seem interested in him. Good. The pup tried again, raising his voice ever so slightly, “Um… Daddy?”

There wasn't much of an answer. His voice had probably been drowned out by the clattering in the kitchen. Was his father doing the dishes again? He was a clean and organized man, always tidying up as soon as he dirtied something.

The racing of the pup's heart wouldn't deter him, though. He would try again, calling for his father a little bit louder each time.

Milo's heart thumped loudly in his heart, more so when his father answered from the kitchen. His heart pinched almost instantly, though as he was quickly redirected to the adult omega. When Morgan turned to attention, Milo scurried, barking whatever excuse he could think of. He would say anything to keep the others from taking his spotlight.

The pup tried and tried, calling his father over, but his attempts quickly proved useless.

He was defeated and hurt. As an omega, the pup had convinced himself he would be able to capture the attention of his father. Maybe it simply wasn't meant to happen. Maybe he should’ve been more proactive and physically fetched the adult male and lead him to this location. He'd seen his omega father do it more than once. So what about him?

He stilled, his eyes lowering to his feet. He fiddled with his fingers. Milo tried to gather his courage, to find a spot it within himself where he could draw this omega strength he'd heard so much about.

His teacher, a beta, had claimed many times over that omegas held such an advantage over alphas and that many civilizations had worshiped them. Milo wanted to keep believing that he was special. That he was strong. That he held more power than alphas did.

When the pup rose his eyes, he was surprised to see his omega parents leaning over him. It wasn't his alpha father, but he felt calm. He felt better. Morgan smiled at him, not his usual smile, the one he gave everyone, though. No. Morgan looked at him with understanding eyes. His omega parent obviously read a lot more into the pup than he'd let on.

“I just… I just wanted a… kiss… from daddy,” Milo finally muttered. He shifted his weight uncomfortably, twisting his hips, under the gentle gaze of the older omega.

Morgan leaned into his pup's ears and whispered a few instructions before returning to the pack of kids. Milo was left to process the information given to him. Morgan's words had been like a secret key, gifted only upon the most deserving. He knew how to unlock this secret potential, known only to omegas.

“D-daddy?” the pup called out only to be redirected to his omega father again.

He turn to Morgan who gestured for him to carry on.

“I… I need your help!” the young omega finally eased into the idea. He appealed to an alpha's better nature, catering to centuries of instincts.

It worked!

Though the much bigger male looked annoyed, Zach made his way around the corner with a rag he used to dry his hands. He didn't seem to take notice in the pup's peculiar location and his tone pressed for urgency, “What's wrong, Milo? What do you need help with?”

Milo gulped.

“Hurry, Milo. Daddy's busy,” the male pressured his son. Despite it all, Zach was a known sucker for a call for help. His pride had the alpha going above and beyond to meet his pups’ needs. And when one of them asked for help, he answered no matter how busy he was. Some even like to joke that Zach would walk through first if it meant answering a simple yes or no question.

“It's…. Uh… I'm standing… here…” the pup's words were somewhat jumbled as he tried to point out the festive flower above his head. His father didn't seem to catch the hint, though, as he simply raised his brows and looked to Morgan who quickly dismissed himself, leaving Zach to handle this on his own. It would seem Milo would have to be a little less transparent, “Uh… there's… I’m under it, daddy…”

“What are you talking about?”

“The mistletoe…” the pup finally uttered, glancing back down to his feet.

It hit him then, the whole scene, the set up. How could he have been so dense? The alpha parent crossed his arms over his chest, taping his foot lightly as he stared at his omega who pretended not to look back at him. It it was attention the pup wanted, Zach had plenty to give.

“Do you know where the tradition of kissing under the mistletoe comes from, Milo?” the alpha asked as he kneeled before the pup.

Of course, Milo shook his head.

“Well… there was a time when magic was possible and everyone had a little bit in them. Some had a little more while some had a little less. Children had the most of all. That was a long, long time ago, though. Most of that magic is gone. But certain things, like the mistletoe, stay forever, to remind us of this magic. Do you know why the mistletoe reminds us of magic?”

Again, Milo shook his head. This time, though, the alpha picked his pup off the ground and into his arms, bringing him closer to the decorative plant.

“Back then, there was a little boy and a father who lived alone. They had no one else but each other. They trusted no one else but each other. The father was very proud of his boy because he was very smart, smarter than any of the other kids. The boy practiced his magic. He practiced on plants and animals. The boy made the world a much better place. But that little boy grew very sick around this time of year. So sick… the little boy died…”

“No!” the pup exclaimed.

“Yes. And the father was very sad. He cried so loudly that night that the whole world shook and everyone lost their magic. Even him. There was no magic left in the world. Or so he thought. The little boy had a favorite flower he liked to practice on the most. He always said it was the most beautiful because it always remained green, even in Winter. Their house was decorated all over with them too. Can you guess what was hung over the child's bed?”

Milo shrugged his shoulders.

“A mistletoe. Yes, the little boy had a mistletoe hung over his bed. But the father wasn't paying attention to that! How could he, right? Well, the father leaned in and placed one… last… kiss,” the alpha parent pushed the pup forward enough so that he could act out the scene by pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. “It didn't react right away, but the flower that was hung over the boy's bed was full of magic power. It brought the boy back to life. The next morning, the father woke up with his boy at the foot of his bed. He called it a miracle. In fact, everyone did. His story was spread far and wide.”

“Are you lying?” the pup asked, suspicious.

“Am I-- excuse you!? I will have you know, Milo, that I've never once told a lie!” the alpha scoffed.

“That's impossible. Everyone lies, daddy…”

The alpha huffed, stumped and unknowing of what to say. The pup wasn't wrong, but that wasn't the moral of his story. Not that there should've been any.

“Where's my kiss? Can't you see we're standing under a mistletoe! I demand a kiss!”

The pup obliged, quickly leaning to press his cold little nose into his father's cheek. The peck was exaggerated, the pup loudly smacking his lips. Zach was once again speechless, though. The alpha pressed another kiss of his own to the pup's cheek.  
He then slid down to his neck, causing the omega to twist in a giggling fit. Milo quickly maneuvered against the attack, leaning into the older male's neck and letting the rest of his body fall limp. His small arms could barely managed to wrap around the alpha's neck. There were a few seconds where Zach pressed the pup into him, where he could feel his child breathing into his neck.

How was he supposed to put him down now?

It was surprising how quickly time flew. Milo had once been so small. Zach’s hand had once been big enough to hold all of his pup. Now he was growing, getting bigger everyday, outgrowing his shoes at an alarming rate. It was heartbreaking to think that, this time tomorrow, his pup would be out of his home and trying to make it on his own. Well… at least he would still have a few years.

The alpha didn't want to be the want to move the pup. If Milo wanted to stay like this, than Zach wasn't all too keen of stopping him. He enjoyed this. Zach didn't want to be responsible for anymore crocodile tears.

“Nice apron!” Morgan called out as his mate slowly walked past them, back towards the kitchen.

“Right? I'm never taking it off,” the alpha spun on his heel and striked a pose. “Do I look… fabulous?”

Morgan shook his head and rolled his eyes. He threw his hand into the air, gesturing for Zach to to return to the kitchen he'd claimed as his. “Oh, get a room!”


End file.
